Bulletproof Heart
by Hay-Its-Axel
Summary: -ONESHOT- -BBxOC- Kiyoko, L's trusted assistant and best friend, gets kidnapped by B, an old friend from Whammy's.


Alternate Title(s): Innocence Comes in Strange Forms, Remember Who I Used To Be, There's Passion in Pain, I'm Not Invincible,

I am Kiyoko, longtime friend of L, as well as one of the least known detectives in the world. Why am I proud to be the least known detective in the world? L knows me, and I'm his closest ally. I've been out in the field, when he can't be, in over 16 of his cases. This story is about the one that I fucked up on.

The reason I was never written about. The reason Naomi got all the credit.

These are better known as: _The LA: BB Murder Cases._

Yeah, I was the detective before Naomi. What, you didn't think there was one? You were wrong, sweetie.

It all started when I was born. L and I's parents were close, and died the same way. L and I were both put in the care of Whammy's house, where we both studied to become detectives. L and I were inseparable. And that carried on until we were both adults, and we paired up on cases.

When he got the files for this one, he called me immediately. We both knew B… personally. Together, we had the details of every aspect of B's life. We knew his weaknesses. We knew his strengths. We had a head start on him.

_Until I fucked everything up._

"Ryuzaki, I don't see anything here! He cleaned it spotless, like I've said a million times. What else do I tell you?" I hissed into the phone, standing in the first crime scene of B's.

"I do not know. Call me if you find something." L's computerized voice said before the line went dead.

I shoved the phone into my back pocket, and dropped to the floor, peering under the bed and desks. I opened every drawer, scanned the bookshelves twice, and then did another loop around the house. When I reached the living room, I walked over to the closet near the door, and yanked it open. The unsuspecting B fell out, and landed on the floor in front of me. I shrieked, and stared down at him, thinking he was the dead body.

He sat up slowly, looking up at me. Realization of who it was struck me within two seconds.

"Why were you in there, B!" I said, evening my tone, and stepping closer to him.

"Who is B? I am Ryuzaki…" B replied, standing up slowly.

I stepped forward, moving to pin B in a headlock against the wall.

"Don't fuck with me, Backup."

"DO NOT CALL ME BACKUP, KIYOKO." He hissed angrily, before he'd realized what he'd said.

"So you do remember." I chuckled, pinning him tighter to the wall.

"How could I forget my first, and last, friend?" B laughed, trying to free himself from the headlock.

I smirked and reached to my back pocket, with my free hand, for my phone. B kicked the phone from my hand, and, in my moment of weakness, tripped me. I fell onto the floor, my head slamming against the desk first, and he pinned me down by my wrists.

"Silly K-chan, you cannot trick me." The words hissed from B's mouth into my ear.

I pushed him as hard as I could, to throw him off of me, and I sat up. He crouched in front of me, like a tiger about to pounce.

"K-chan, give it up. You cannot win this. Especially with that near concussion you just got yourself." B said, crawling towards me.

"Fuck you, B." I spat, pressing a hand to my head.

"Is that what you want, K-chan?" He smirked, and then pulled me up.

He tied a blindfold around my eyes, and pressed a soft rag against my nose. I recognized the scent of the 'Date Rape Drug'. I don't remember how I got to the room, or why I was tied down. All I knew was that my head was swimming, and I couldn't see straight. B walked into the room, looking down at me.

"K-chan… Are you feeling better? This will not be any fun if you are already in pain." He said, making his voice sound babyish.

"P-pain?" I whispered, clenching my eyes together to keep the light out.

"Oh well. I hope you like the pain, K-chan, because you're about to experience a lot more of it." B whispered in my ear.

Excitement shot through my body, and my eyes snapped open. Pain not only aroused me, but I was also 'immune' to it. Instead of it hurting, it felt good. B stripped my clothes, with a machete, and sliced my bare chest, thighs and stomach a few times with said machete. I held my breath, hoping to keep myself from moaning, or screaming, or making any noise at all.

B lifted up a small razor, which he used to carve the calligraphy B into the upper part of my breast. Once he was finished, B dropped the razor, and then stripped his own clothes. He licked one of the cuts he'd made in my thigh, and then sat up to look at me. His eyes grew large when he saw that I hadn't shed a single tear. He stared at me, and I smiled up at him, actually wanting more.

Anger flashed onto his face, and then he thrust into me as hard as he could. It should've hurt, and I knew that. But even still, instead of sobbing and begging him to stop, my arousal took over and I moaned loudly. He growled, picked up the machete again. He dragged the blade across my stomach.

The incision wasn't deep, but it bled as though it was. I squirmed, trying to see the blood that I felt running down my sides. He rubbed his hand over the "B" he'd carved onto my breast, and another moan echoed through the room. He began moving in and out of me, his hands on my hips. He wanted me to cry out in pain, or literally cry.

Even I knew that much. I was tied down, so there wasn't much I could do to get him off. I only flinched when he pulled out, and the stickiness of my blood was mixed with his cum. He stood up and paced the room slowly. I squirmed and looked up at him. I knew I looked beaten and bloody, but I didn't feel like it.

"B…? Can I take a shower..?" I whispered, watching him pace.

"First… Explain something to me. How did none of that hurt you!" He asked, still pacing, but staring down at me.

I shook my head softly, closing my eyes again. How could I explain that? It's been this way my entire life.

"Pain… I love pain. It's… It feels good." I whispered.

"If you want to take a shower, it will have to be with me. I am not letting you out of my sight." He said, stopping next to me, and then crouching down.

"Fine."

He untied the ropes and took my hand. I walked close to him, my head still pounding, and he led me to the shower. He shoved me towards the bathtub, and turned the water on for me.

"Take it by yourself. I will still be in here though." He said, closing the door and locking it.

I nodded, and then stepped into the stream of water. I washed myself slowly, thinking about what just happened. Technically, he _didn't_ rape me. I'd liked it. I didn't know why… But, maybe it was because he found the one thing that makes everything better. Maybe because I've always liked him. Maybe because he reminds me of L.

Maybe because… I'd fallen for him the day I met him.

I thought about it for a minute, letting the hot water rinse off the blood. I looked down at the B that he'd carved, and I ran my hand over it. What did that mean?

"B, why do you kill people?" I asked, staring down at the bottom of the bathtub, watching the blood go down the drain.

"Because… It helps me control my anger towards the people who I keep alive." He replied.

"Why did you kidnap me? And why are you being so nice to me now?"

"I kidnapped you because I could. And I am being nice because you are one of my old friends." He replied. "And I _have _always liked you as more than that." He added, in a soft whisper, thinking I couldn't hear him.

"Everyone thinks you're heartless, B."

"Maybe I am."

"I don't think you are."

"That is surprising."

"I'm not lying, B. I really don't think you're heartless. I think everyone is capable of what you're doing. I know that you're still capable of loving, caring and happiness. You're just bottling up the need for those." I said, letting the words flow from my mouth, knowing that he probably wasn't listening.

"K-chan, you make a good point. But I do not need any of those. Happiness, needless to say, would get in the way of my killings. As well would love. That is exactly why I cannot keep many people alive. There is always a chance that I will fall in love with them."

"Why do you think that, B? Everyone needs love. You may need it more than anyone."

"I have experienced love. Blood is the only love I have, and the only one I need. I have already made the mistake of falling in love with someone when I was younger, and she went off with my worst enemy."

"Who was it?"

"You don't need to know."

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I looked over to B, who was sitting on the sink, staring at the floor. I stepped closer to him, reaching forward.

"I'm sorry, B."

He looked up at me, his crimson eyes scanning my face. I pulled the towel from the towel rack, and wrapped it around myself, my eyes never leaving B's. He stepped off the sink, closer to me.

"I care about you, B."

I closed the gap between us, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around my waist, unfamiliar to the feeling.

"K-chan…" He whispered with his voice low and calm, holding me against him.

"Shut up, B. I love you."

His eyes widened in shock, and he pulled back from the hug. I gripped his wrist tightly, my eyes darting down, and my words flowing faster than my mind could keep up with.  
>"I don't know what it is… But, I've loved you since we were little. Back then, it was more innocent. More…"<p>

"Unreal?" He finished for me, trying to urge my eyes back to his.

I nodded, looking up to his eyes again. What I saw wasn't the eyes of a mass murderer, but the eyes of someone who'd never actually felt love. He'd always been the backup. Never been someone's number one. He'd never been told that he'd amount to anything. At that moment, all I wanted to do was be there for him, love him, and make him feel like he was… someone.

For the first time since he was born, tears brimmed B's eyes. I pressed his hand over the 'B', and looked into his eyes.

"Beyond, this scar binds me to you. I'm yours. I'll be yours until you want me to leave." My voice was no more than a whisper, but it made tears pour from his eyes.

Right then, I knew I'd betrayed all of L's trust, but it didn't seem to matter. B was, and still is, the most important thing to me. He's like my best friend, lover, and at times, my son, all wrapped up in one.

We stood in silence for a while, my arms wrapped around his waist, and his head buried in my shoulder. I let him cry for hours. We didn't leave the room, or sit down. We hardly moved. Finally, after forever, he stopped crying, and put his arms around me, pushing me against the wall.

"You know… If anyone ever figures out that I cried like that… I will… tickle you." He whispered into my ear, chuckling softly.

"Do your worst." I replied, looking up and kissing him softly.

[Note: Kiyoko is my OC. If she has any characteristics of an actual anime character, or another author's character it is completely coincidental. ]

I feel like this went way too fast, but that's just my opinion…

I might actually write a sequel to this… It was really fun to write! xD

Thoughts? Questions? Constructive criticism? Concerns?

PM's & Reviews Help!3


End file.
